


How Do I Fantasize of Thee, Let Me Count the Ways

by mandysimo13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drinking, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: Aziraphale gets worked up because of audacious customers and Crowley can't help but find it incredibly attractive.





	How Do I Fantasize of Thee, Let Me Count the Ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another tumblr prompt: "You're so fucking hot when you're mad" and "Bite me""Make me"
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Can you believe! The nerve of that woman, coming in here and swanning about my books as if she owns the place! Well, I tell you something Crowley, she does in fact _**not**_ own this place!” A small hiccup interrupted his tirade and Crowley had to suppress a giggle. Aziraphale continued, gesticulating wildly with his dangerously full wine glass, “_**I**_ own the place and _**I **_am the one who makes the authority on things around here and the receipts to have any accurate opinions on the matter.” 

Aziraphale ended his little rant with a deep, put-upon sigh, and sunk deeply into his chair. He raised his glass in salute and said in finality, “and _**that**_ is the tea! Cheers!”

Crowley couldn’t contain his laughter any longer. He began to chuckle softly but it soon got out of control and grew into a giggle and then into a loud guffaw that sprung tears from his eyes. Between laughs he wheezed, “all this because she said that Virginia Woolf “could stand to lighten up a little”?” 

“Virginia Woolf was a brilliant mind, Crowley! That woman made light of her contributions to the literary world!” He puffed up like an offended dove and Crowley couldn’t help but smile fondly at him. Their evening hadn’t started out with a fiery principality on a literary tangent. It had started after a lovely dinner at a new sushi place and then a rendezvous back to the shop for wine and then a recounting of how their week had gone. When Crowley had asked after his pesky customers Aziraphale began working himself into a froth as he described every customer who dared to have an opinion on anything relating to literature that differed from his own or who dared to think they would walk out of his shop with one of his precious books in tow. Aziraphale looked ready to dive headfirst into another tirade and Crowley couldn’t get over how he looked, all flustered. Cheeks reddened with drink and passion, hair askew from fingers dragged through it in irritation, lips wet from Aziraphale’s wine and licking his lips between angry soliloquies. He was perfect. And so. fucking. hot. 

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” 

“Oh, honestly,” Aziraphale, slightly offended. “You really are incorrigible.” 

Crowley shrugged and took a sip of wine as he slunked further into the couch. “Dunno the meaning of the word.” And, by this point, he h had imbibed so much liquor that he truly didn’t know the meaning of the word. 

Aziraphale flapped a hand in front of his face to ward off Crowley’s comment. “I am not…attractive when I’m mad. Anger is not an attractive quality,” he said, quite sure of himself. 

“Anger may not be, but the way you look while angry does it for me,” Crowley told him. At one point he would have been mortified to say so out loud. But now that the end times failed to come to fruition and they had finally been left to their own devices, things were different between them. They had finally stopped pretending and started doing. Crowley could take Aziraphale’s hand as they walked to feed the ducks in St. James Park without fear of rejection. He could accept Aziraphale’s shy kiss against his cheek without fearing that it would never happen again. He could admit his attraction without being told, without exception, where he could stick his opinions. 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Aziraphale said, getting up so he could refill his empty glass. “You find far too many things attractive, Crowley. It isn’t decent.” 

Crowley let his eyes rove over Aziraphale’s body, making sure he was watching him. He licked his lips and said, “when it concerns you, angel, that statement is wholly true. Care to count how many kinks involving you, I have?” He stood on wobbly legs and mock recited, “how do I fantasize of thee? Let me count the ways-”

“Oh shut it, Crowley,” Aziraphale said, putting a table between them, blushing. Crowley could tell he enjoyed the attention but was trying to maintain an irritated appearance. 

“Ooooh, such language, angel! I must be rubbing off on you,” he replied with a grin. He had, in fact, not at all rubbed off on him. Nor had Aziraphale rubbed him off or rubbed off on him. They had barely kissed for longer than two minutes and when Aziraphale was standing there, looking like a wine dipped snack, Crowley was fit to burst. It was true, he had too many kinks involving the angel and he was eager to try all of them right here right now. 

“Bite me,” Aziraphale said, challenging the demon. 

Crowley swiftly leaned over the small table, putting his face just inches from Aziraphale’s own. His voice dipped low and he said, “if you insist, angel.” He grinned toothily at him. “All you need do is ask. Your wish is my command.” 

Aziraphale sucked in a breath and dropped his glass in surprise. Crowley miracled it to land daintily on the table without spilling a drop, eyes never leaving Aziraphale’s. The angel’s throat bobbed with a swallow, brain whirring with Crowley’s offer. Crowley could see him trying to decide on whether or not to make them hold out longer with physical intimacy or if he would finally succumb to Crowley’s never ending attempts to woo and seduce him. He stayed silent, letting angel take the lead on this. As he always had. 

Finally, Aziraphale broke the silence. “Does the, uhm, anger thing really do it for you?” 

Crowley nodded. “Amongst many other things but yeah, at the moment, that’s what’s “doing it” for me.” 

“Fascinating.” 

“I’ll be glad to show you just how much it’s “doing it” for me, Zira.” He lifted Aziraphale’s hand to his lips and kissed it softly. He pressed gentle kisses across the back of his hands then up his fingers until he reached his fingertips. He then licked his lips and placed damp kisses to the angel’s fingertips, earning a gasp in return. “At your pace, of course,” he added, letting his breath ghost over the sensitive pads of his fingers, before pulling his mouth away. 

Aziraphale was practically vibrating with barely contained restraint before him. “Oh, Crowley,” he whispered. 

“What are you waiting for, angel?” 

With a quick flick of his wrist, the table between them kindly got the hell out of the way and then Aziraphale was pressed up against Crowley’s chest, his lips blessedly upon his. He devoured the demon by kisses. His tongue sought entry and Crowley gave it willingly, letting him drink the wine stains from his tongue. 

_Finally! Halle-fucking-lujah! Praise Somebody!_ Crowley wailed internally as he clutched Aziraphale to him. His hands roamed over Aziraphale’s back and down along his waist while he felt Aziraphale’s map out his chest and bury themselves in his hair. Every part of him was alight with sensation. 

And it was glorious. 

They pulled apart with a gasp, panting for air they didn’t need but felt desperate for. Aziraphale stroked his cheek and made Crowley shiver. 

“Ahem,” Aziraphale croaked, clearing his throat.

“Hmm?” 

“Just…just how many ways have you fantasized about me,” Aziraphale asked in a voice altogether too soft for such a question. 

Crowley’s lips broke out into a wide smile. He began guiding them towards Aziraphale’s rarely used bedroom and said, “I’m so glad you asked. Let’s start with number one, shall we?” 

Once inside the room, Crowley gently laid Aziraphale out over his bed and leaned over him to give him a lingering kiss. He pulled back to ask, “can I undress you?” 

Aziraphale nodded. “You may.” He squeaked in surprise when Crowley miracled them away with a thought. He flinched at the sudden coolness on his skin, “Crowley!” 

He kissed Aziraphale and said, “sorry, angel. But I’ve thought of this for so long, I cannot bear to waste any more time.” His kisses trailed from lips to chin to jaw then ran down his neck and over the expanse curve of his belly until he landed at Aziraphale’s pelvis. Crowley ran a hand up the blank space of skin where an effort had not yet been made, though it was clear the angel was deeply aroused. Crowley looked up at him through his lashes and asked gently, “can you Make an Effort for me, angel?”

“Oh,” he said, blushing. Crowley didn’t think it had occurred to him that he hadn’t done it already. “Wh-what would you like, dear?” 

Crowley kissed the skin beneath his hand and he said, “whichever you want. I want you in every way. Every possible configuration. I only want to make you feel good,” he proclaimed. 

Aziraphale nodded, licking his lip nervously. “Right. Just a moment, please,” he said, closing his eyes to think. 

Under Crowley’s hand the flesh morphed and remolded itself. First to appear was the tight curl of silvery pubic hair. Next a cleft in the skin that split open to reveal a bloom of moist folds. 

Crowley’s mouth watered at the sight. 

He stared down, letting his middle finger explore the new addition to Aziraphale’s body and groaned when he found it already dewy with arousal. 

“Is it…is that alright, Crowley?” 

“Oh angel,” he whispered, face already lowering for a taste. “It’s perfect.” He parted Aziraphale’s folds with his fingers to reveal his depths before leaning in to lick him from clit to the bottom of his slit. 

Aziraphale shivered under him, hands fisting in the sheets. “Ooooh,” he moaned aloud. His thighs tensed with the effort of staying open. “Oh my.” 

Crowley lapped like a man dying of thirst at an oasis. His tongue traced every fold, every curve, every centimeter of Aziraphale’s sex. He delved as far as his forked tongue allowed, tasting the musky center of him. Aziraphale’s hips bucked, desperate for friction and release. Crowley teased a finger along his entrance while he sucked lightly at his clit and was all too delighted when Aziraphale pushed back onto it, swallowing it deep inside him. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale cried, voice high and needy. “God, _Crowley…” _

Crowley crooked a finger, feeling the ridged flesh there, and dragged his fingertip against it. A cry from Aziraphale told him he found the spot he had been searching for and kept stroking it, circling it in quick, tight movements as his lapped around his clit. 

“Oh, oh dearest,” he panted, strained from arousal. “I…I feel something! What do I do? I can’t-” 

“Let go, angel,” Crowley told him gently, kissing his mound fondly. “Let go, I’ve got you,” he promised before resuming his ministrations with his mouth. He doubled his efforts, lips and tongue never leaving him, his finger aching with effort. But it was all worth it when Aziraphale finally came. 

“_JesusMaryandJosephFuckCrowley!” _he shouted, hands clutching Crowley’s head as he came, muscles constricting around the finger inside him and juices flowing from him as he rode the wave of orgasm. Crowley gently licked and sucked until Aziraphale went limp beneath him. With a final kiss to Aziraphale’s hip, Crowley pulled away and slid up to meet Aziraphale’s face. 

Aziraphale panted, trying to catch his breath and he clutched Crowley to him. He wrapped all four limbs around him, and held him tightly as he shivered in the afterglow. The pressure reminded Crowley of his own Effort straining in his jeans. He groaned softly and bit his lip, hip jerking reactionarily to the friction.

Aziraphale’s head snapped up at the sound, concerned. Then he felt Crowley’s hard cock pressed against him and he asked, “do you want me to…you know? Reciprocate?” 

Crowley smiled and kissed his forehead. “In a moment, angel. Catch your breath. That was only Fantasy #1. No need to rush.” He settled against him with a contented sigh. “We’ve got until the end of time for more.” 

“Good lord,” Aziraphale said with a chuckle, burying his face in Crowley’s neck. “Just how many fantasies _do_ you have?” 

Crowley stroked the angel’s hair and smiled. “An eternity’s worth, believe you me, angel.” He kissed his cheek and said, “a whole, expansive, never ending eternity.” 

“What a way to spend eternity.” Then he said, almost as an afterthought, “think an eternity of fantasies can have snacks?” 

Crowley laughed at that, “ha! I think that can be arranged.” He tilted Aziraphale’s face up and said, “would you like a snack now, angel?” 

Aziraphale batted his eyelashes at him and said, “if you wouldn’t mind, dearest.” 

Crowley shook his head and smiled fondly before kissing his lips gently. “Of course, angel. You stay right there. I thought I saw a tin of biscuits downstairs.” He walked out the doorway and said on his way to the kitchen, “then we can start on fantasy #2!” 


End file.
